snlfandomcom-20200215-history
Five-Timers Club
The Five-Timers Club is a club for celebrity guest hosts that have hosted Saturday Night Live at least 5 times. History The Five-Timers Club first appeared in a December 8, 1990 episode that was hosted by Tom Hanks. After talking about having the guest hosting duties of SNL five times, Tom Hanks states that the fifth time is when the guest host gets a membership card into the Five-Timers Club. After Hanks gave his monologue, the show segued to a sketch featuring Hanks, Steve Martin, Elliott Gould, and Paul Simon in the richly-appointed club. The Five-Timers Club was mentioned to have a swimming pool with perfect 80 degree waters as Elliott had just gotten out of it. The food that is served there is named after known SNL performers like Joe Piscopo, Chevy Chase, and Anthony Michael Hall. Conan O'Brien (who at that time was a writer on SNL and not a well-known public figure) portrayed the doorman of the "club" named Sean. Jon Lovitz appears as a club waiter. Ralph Nader appears as a former SNL host trying to get into the Five-Timers Club only for Jon to tell him and his group to leave. The scene ended with Tom Hanks using the red phone to send word to the stage that would close out the monologue. The second time the Five-Timers Club was mentioned was when Danny DeVito was inducted in 1993. It was actually his sixth time hosting, but apparently they did not count the show he co-hosted with his wife Rhea Perlman. The Club was mentioned again after the mark was reached by Alec Baldwin (in 1994), John Goodman (in 1994), Christopher Walken (in 2001), Drew Barrymore (in 2007), Justin Timberlake (in 2013), Ben Affleck (2013), Scarlett Johansson (2017), Melissa McCarthy (2017), and Dwayne Johnson (2017). The most recent time the Five-Timers Club is seen is when Justin Timberlake reached this spot. Paul Simon, Steve Martin, Chevy Chase, Alec Baldwin, Tom Hanks, and Candice Bergen were seen in this appearance. Dan Aykroyd made a cameo as a bartender which was the best that Steve can do for him having only hosted the show once and has to keep his chatting to a minimum. Steve gave Dan a $1.00 tip for the drinks. Martin Short appeared as a waiter when he shows up near Steve Martin and Chevy Chase. Mike O'Brien (who hasn't become a cast member yet) makes an appearance as the doorman who greets Justin. There is also portraits of John Goodman and Drew Barrymore in the Five-Timers Club's Hall of Portraits and the members share one bathroom as commented by Candice Bergen. The entertainment at the Five-Timers Club involves making the SNL performers fight each other to the death as seen when Bobby Moynihan was fighting Taran Killam. Another monologue that mentioned the Five-Timers Club but did not show it was when John Goodman hosted his seventh time, whereupon his monologue was shown as a theme of the number seven where he was given a throne and mock crown and sceptre, along with a glass of 7-Up. Goodman remarked "This reminds me of my movie King Ralph, ''which as I recall, seven people went to see!" On November 11, 2006, Steve Martin invited Alec Baldwin into the even more exclusive Platinum Lounge, whose membership is reserved for twelve-time hosts such as them and John Goodman. Members ''The Five-Timers Club includes all people who have hosted the show at least five times. * Alec Baldwin (17 as host, 26 as special guest) * Steve Martin (15 as host, 11 as special guest) * John Goodman (12 as host, 9 as special guest) * Buck Henry (10 as host, 5 as special guest) * Tom Hanks (9 as host, 7 as special guest * Chevy Chase (8 as host, 14 as special guest) * Christopher Walken (7 as host) * Danny DeVito (6 as host, 3 as special guest) * Drew Barrymore (6 as host, 3 as special guest) * Elliott Gould (6 as host, 1 as special guest) * Tina Fey (6 as host, 2 as special guest) * Justin Timberlake (5 as host, 1 as musical guest (with 'N Sync), 8 as special guest) * Sting (6 as host/musical guest) * Melissa McCarthy (5 as host, 3 as special guest) * Bill Murray (5 as host, 2 as special guest) * Ben Affleck (5 as host, 2 as special guest) * Will Ferrell (5 as host, 5 as special guest) * Candice Bergen (5 as host, 1 as special guest) * Scarlett Johansson (5 as host) * Dwayne Johnson (5 as host, 1 as special guest) * Jonah Hill (5 as host, 2 as special guest) Notes: * Paul Simon has been included in several sketches centered on the Five-Timers Club. He has only hosted four times, but has also appeared eight times as musical guest and five as a special guest. * Tina Fey's fifth time hosting was a dual episode with her former Weekend Update co-anchor, Amy Poehler Others with many appearances There have been others with many appearances, but are not yet confirmed if they are members of the Five-Timers Club or not: :See also: Archives of Hosts and Musical Guests * Category:Frequent Hosts